


Soul Mates

by VioletEclipse1314



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, this took legit a full day to write ok, tw: mention of child abuse/neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEclipse1314/pseuds/VioletEclipse1314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins and Pacifica met when they were twelve, and all three were surprised by their timers going off at the same time. They were all soulmates, but they took a while to find out just what kind of soulmate they were to each other.</p><p>TW: mention of child abuse/neglect. Nothing in detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mates

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt I got on tumblr from mage-of-fucking-space. You can find the list of prompts here: http://caulfieldtxt.tumblr.com/post/114172884148/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short

They say soulmates are people destined to meet. They’re the people that stay forever, be it a best friend, someone who is like family, or a lover. Everyone has at least one- it just takes a while to find them.

Or about 12 years. On a day that they all just wanted to go bowling.

The summer day Pacifica had met the twins, that god forsaken timer on her wrist, the one her parents had always told her was useless finally hit zero.

The only problem was both of theirs did too.

The three looked at each other with an unspoken question. “Is that… Supposed to happen?”

Mabel was the first to speak upwith an awkward cough, “Hi! I’m Mabel and this is my brother, Dipper!” She grinned, holding out a hand to Pacifica. “Looks like you’re our soulmate. What are the odds?”

Pacifica looked between Mabel’s outstretched hand, the twins clothed in what might as well have been rags by her standards, and her timer. “This thing must be defective. There is no way my soulmates have a granny name and the lamest constellation name.”

Pacifica narrowed her eyes slightly as the girl only continued to smile. Even her brother began to frown. Her eyes followed the girl as she moved next to her, throwing her arm around her shoulder and making Pacifica glare at her. “Well, these timers don’t lie, so it looks like you’re stuck with us!”

Scrunching her face, she moved away from Mabel, brushing off her shoulder. “Puh-lease. Judging by your outfits and the car you guys just hopped out of,” she hooked a thumb over her shoulder, pointing out a poorly parked beat up burgundy car, “I wouldn’t be caught dead associating with either of you longer than this. I don’t care what the timers say. They’re useless anyway.” With that, she turned around before either twin could respond. As she walked over to where her friends were waiting, there was a sinking pit in her stomach that it wouldn’t be the last time she saw them.

It wasn’t even a full week later that she was proven right. Mabel stood at her door with a look of resolve. “Pacifica! Hi!” 

“How did you even find me? I never told you my name.” Pacifica furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Mabel shrugged. “It was actually surprisingly easy. There aren’t exactly many girls with blonde hair that act like brats in this town apparently.” At Pacifica’s scowl, Mabel hastily added, “My brother added that last part I swear!” 

Pacifica rolled her eyes, leaning against the doorway. “Okay, then _why_ are you here?”

“Oh, right!” Mabel grinned, pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket and handing it to Pacifica. It was an invitation with way more glitter than necessary. Her name was even written in a neon pink. “We’re having a small party this weekend, and we were really hoping you’d come! There’d be a sleepover after too!”

There was something completely off about this girl. “Honestly? You’d trust me to go over to your house and not like kill you all in your sleep?”

“Well, yeah.” Mabel looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Our timers went off at the same time, so you can’t be all that bad!” When she was met only with blinking, Mabel smiled tentatively, “Look, just maybe give us a chance? I promise you’ll have like, a butt-load of fun!”

Pacifica paused, watching Mabel’s anticipating face until she sighed and relented, “Alright, I’ll go.” Mabel squealed and hugged Pacifica briefly, completely startling the girl.

“Perfect! It starts at three! See you then, Paz!” Mabel left a bewildered Pacifica standing there, holding onto the makeshift invite that was nearly completely crumpled from Mabel’s pocket to being manhandled in the hug. Pacifica wondered just what she was getting herself into, and how the in the world she was going to get this past her parents.

Which proved not to be a problem with their sudden announcement of a party they’re to attend for the weekend.

She found herself standing at the shack’s front door, shooing away flies and faintly hearing the sound off feet thudding down the stairs. A grinning Mabel soon swung the door open. “Paz! You’re here!”

“Don’t call me that, and I’m only here because you begged me to be.” She leaned on her hip, looking Mabel up and down. She wasn’t sure how the girl wasn’t dying of heatstroke in her big, pink sweater with a shooting star on it.

Mabel quickly dragged her inside, and the next few hours became a whirlwind for Pacifica. From finding out Fork girl and Lizard lady- no Candy and Grenda she reminded herself- were Mabel’s friends, to watching them play Pin The Hat on the Dipper, which essentially turned into the three girls chasing Dipper around the room. Pacifica nearly sighed in relief when the other two had to go home and Mabel declared that it was movie time, running up the stairs to gather her collection.

 _‘Just a few more hours, you can do this Pacifica.’_ She thought to herself as she practically fell back onto the recliner, closing her eyes.

“Listen, Pacifica,” She opened her eyes, looking at Dipper sitting on the floor in front of the chair, “Mabel may like you, but that doesn’t mean I even trust you.”

Pacifica rolled her eyes. “Wow, tell me how you really feel.”

His glare only made her smirk. “Yeah, well, while Mabel was setting this party up, I kept digging up stuff about you.” Her face fell slightly as he continued, “I know your family has a deceitful history. Screw those timers, if you end up being just another link in the world’s worst chain, I’m not letting you drag my sister down.” He turned back to face the television as heavy steps sounded down the stairs. “Just watch yourself.” Pacifica furrowed her eyebrows before Mabel’s voice disrupted her thoughts.

“Alright!” Mabel dropped a pile nearly up to her knees of movies by the television, snapping Pacifica’s attention to her. “Hope neither of you are tired, because we’re staying up all night!” She beamed. “Dip, get like 10 bags of popcorn!”

“What? Why can’t you get it yourself?” Dipper protested as his sister grabbed the first movie on the pile.

“I’m still banned from the microwave after that time I almost blew it up, remember? Please bro, it’s not a real movie marathon without a bucket full of popcorn!” Mabel put the movie in, giving Dipper her best puppy face. Dipper rolled his eyes but smiled, getting up and going to the kitchen.

Pacifica raised an eyebrow. “You almost blew up the microwave?”

Mabel grabbed the remote, squeezing next to Pacifica in the chair and smiling. “Yeah, I was trying to make this necklace and I kinda accidentally left a metal part in. There were sparks _everywhere_! It was great!”

In that moment, Pacifica began to seriously worry about her safety around Mabel. “And the reason you’re completely invading my personal space is?”

Mabel threw an arm around Pacifica. “It’s part of the Mabel’s Totally Awesome Sleepover Experience! Movies are more fun when you’re watching with a friend, especially a _close_ friend.”

A look of disgust passed over Pacifica’s face while Mabel grinned. “That was a horrible pun.” Mabel only laughed, taking her arm away from Pacifica. “What movie did you put in anyway?”

“You’ll see!” She clicked play on the remote as Dipper walked in with two large bowls of popcorn. Almost immediately, Pacifica’s eyes and ears were attacked with bright neon colors and synthesized music, on top of a squeal from Mabel and groan from Dipper.

“Nope, I’m going to my room. Bye.” Dipper handed a bowl to the excited Mabel before fleeing upstairs. Pacifica could already feel a headache coming on as the screen displayed the words “Dream Boy High”. She could only look at Mabel, irritation and a question evident on her face. _‘Why?’_

“It’s my favorite movie!” Mabel stuffed a handful of popcorn into her mouth. “You’re gonna love it!”

“I’m gonna get a migraine.” Pacifica replied flatly.

The movie continued like this. Pacifica would make sarcastic replies, either earning a light hit on the shoulder or a laugh. By the end, Pacifica was laughing with Mabel, neither paying full attention to the movie except when to make a joke.

The second movie was calmer, a romance movie that Pacifica didn’t catch the name of. Mabel was enthralled with it, but it wasn’t long before Pacifica dozed off, her head falling to rest on Mabel’s shoulder.

* * *

Pacifica groaned slightly as she woke, curling farther into the warmth against her side. She slowly opened her eyes and her heart stopped. Her face was practically buried in Mabel’s shoulder and Mabel had her arm around Pacifica again, a blanket draped around them both. A voice in the back of her head was yelling at her to leave, to get up and walk out the door before Mabel woke up and have someone collect her stuff later. She didn’t notice Mabel waking up, or the way she hid her face briefly in the top of Pacifica’s head as she planned her escape. Mabel’s greeting nearly made her jump out of her skin. “Morning, Paz.”

With a long exhale played off as a yawn, Pacifica removed herself from Mabel. “You could’ve just left when I fell asleep, you know.” 

Mabel shrugged. “I didn’t want to wake you. Besides, I didn’t mind sleeping here with you.” Mabel smiled, standing up and stretching. “Let’s get something to eat!”

Pacifica slowly followed after. Mabel was certainly completely different from the people she was used to. It wasn’t until Mabel was making her laugh over cereal that Pacifica decided it was a good different.

* * *

They spent three years together like this. The twins visited the next summer, even staying in Gravity Falls for high school. Mabel and Pacifica had their bouts, but there was no denying that the two were close. Dipper took longer to trust Pacifica, but in time they two became close friends. The three of them were near inseparable at school, joined by their individual friends as well.

So it was curious to the twins as to why they only ever seemed to hang out at the shack.

That’s part of the reason why Dipper stood at the door of the manor. The other came in the form of a pair of pajamas that had been left behind from a sleepover in his backpack.

A very nervous looking Pacifica came to the door. “Wow, what’s got you all worked up?” Dipper raised an eyebrow.

Pacifica shook her head. “It’s nothing. Why are you here?”

“Straight to the point, okay then.” Pacifica crossed her arms as he reached into his bag. “Just thought you might want these back.” He pulled the clothes back when Pacifica reached for them. “But, you need to tell me what’s bothering you.”

“I’ll text you, just give me the clothes before-“ Dipper heard a voice cut Pacifica off, making her go rigid.

“Who was at the door, Pacifica?” Dipper peered into the room, seeing her dad walking in.

There was a visible hardening on Pacifica’s face as she replied, “No one important, Father. Just someone from school.” Her expression softened again and she hissed to Dipper, “Please, just give me the clothes and get out of here.”

He barely put the clothes in front of him when Pacifica ripped them out of his hands and slammed the door in his face.

“What the hell was that?” He muttered as he turned and left.

Later that night, he got his answer.

Pacific Ocean (9:35 pm): hey dork im sorry about earlier my parents dont like me staying a friends places overnight

Nerd Lord Dipper (9:36 pm): Pacifica

Pacific Ocean (9:36 pm): what

Nerd Lord Dipper (9:37 pm): You know I can tell when you’re holding something back right?

Pacific Ocean (9:40 pm): i have no idea what youre talking about

Nerd Lord Dipper (9:40 pm): You’re also a terrible liar

Pacific Ocean (9:40 pm): youre making me regret apologizing

Nerd Lord Dipper (9:41 pm): And you’re scared of your parents.

Pacific Ocean (9:41 pm): im not scared of them thats ridiculous

Nerd Lord Dipper (9:42 pm): Pacifica…

Pacific Ocean (9:44 pm): dont tell mabel

Nerd Lord Dipper (9:44 pm): Why?

Pacific Ocean (9:45 pm): she still sees the good in the world and everyone

Pacific Ocean (9:45 pm): let her keep that her knowing about my stupid parents would ruin it

Pacific Ocean (9:45 pm): plus shed probably try to fight them and that would NOT go well

Nerd Lord Dipper (9:46 pm): She’d probably kick their asses though

Pacific Ocean (9:46 pm): wow you just uncovered why thats a problem great work sherlock

Pacific Ocean (9:46 pm): gold star for you

Nerd Lord Dipper (9:49 pm): Whatever you say man. Just one last question. Why don’t you stand up for yourself? Or at least try to get out of there?

Pacific Ocean (9:50 pm): yeah dipper thats a great idea fight back at my parents while theyre yelling and ringing that stupid bell

Pacific Ocean (9:51 pm): ive tried okay but theyre my parents i cant do anything

Pacific Ocean (9:52 pm): makes that one time candy said she wanted my life real funny doesnt it

Nerd Lord Dipper (9:55 pm): Pacifica I’m sorry 

Pacific Ocean (9:55 pm): whatever lets just move on alright

Pacific Ocean (9:56 pm): did you hear about what happened in johnsons class today

Pacific Ocean (9:57 pm): apparently some dude mixed the wrong chemicals and they all had to leave the classroom

Pacific Ocean (9:58 pm): mabel said the dudes face was priceless like it couldve been from a cartoon or something

Nerd Lord Dipper (9:58 pm): Reg chem life be like “These two look like they should go together *accidental explosion* sh IT”

Pacific Ocean (9:59 pm): dude lmao tru

* * *

The next week, nearly everyone in the halls at school was stopping to gawk at Pacifica. She played with the hem of her shirt until she reached the end of the hall, where Dipper and Mabel were bickering and completely unaware of her presence. She slid down next to them with a smile. “Hey guys.”

Dipper looked up, his eyebrows shooting up. Mabel turned around and gasped. “Paz!! You cut your hair!”

Running a hand through her now pixie cut hair, Pacifica’s smile grew more nervous. “Yeah, I’ve kinda been wanting to for a while now. What do you guys think?”

Dipper gave a thumbs up, “Looks good.”

His sister, on the other hand, nearly launched herself at Pacifica, hugging her. “It looks so cute!!” Pacifica barely managed to stay up right, squawking her name in surprise and putting one arm around the other girl. She felt Mabel run her hands through her hair. “It’s so soft too! Paz, you should have cut your hair ages ago!” 

Fighting against the familiar fluttering in her stomach, she barely got out without a squeak, “Yeah, I probably should have.” She glanced slightly at Dipper, an unspoken understanding between them, before she smiled back at Mabel. “You really like it?”

“Duh!” Mabel grinned. “You look super cute with short hair!” Pacifica’s face grew warm. She hid her face in Mabel’s shoulder, hugging her as an excuse to do so. Mabel only laughed, her hands still playing with Pacifica’s hair.

In that moment, Pacifica remembered thinking that maybe those timers weren’t so far off after all.

She told Mabel as much after school that day. They were at the shack, working on their homework on Mabel’s bed. By now, Dipper had moved into the spare room, giving both twins more room and privacy. Pacifica leaned her back against the wall, setting aside her English book.

Mabel looked up from her math homework. “That’s kinda the point of them, Paz.” She moved back so she could sit next to Pacifica. “They like, are able to see those stings of fate that tie people together or something.”

“My parents always told me they were a placebo affect. That if two timers went off at the same time then people would fall in love because they were, like, basically told to. I guess I just had trouble believing those things really worked.” She looked down, reading the problem Mabel had just finished briefly. “That one’s wrong by the way. You forgot to carry the two.”

Mabel swore under her breath, fixing the problem before banging her head back against the wall. “I hate math.” She set the book aside, turning to completely face Pacifica. “What brought that up, anyway?”

Pacifica shrugged, looking away. “I dunno, just kinda reflecting on _feelings_ and stuff.” She made a face when she said “feelings” that made Mabel laugh.

Mabel leaned forward, wiggling her eyebrows. “Do share.” 

Pacifica snorted. “How about I let you figure it out?” 

“Noooo.” Mabel whined. “Tell meee. I’ll tickle it out of you, I swear.”

“You’re more ticklish than I am, Mabel.” To prove her point, she poked Mabel’s side, making her squeak. Mabel’s eyes widened as a devilish smile formed on Pacifica’s face.

“Paz, wait, no don’t-!” Mabel burst out into laughter as Pacifica tickled her sides. She feebly tried to push her off, but Pacifica had moved so she was pinning Mabel down with her legs. Pacifica laughed when Mabel tried pushing her away and ending put essentially pushing on Pacifica’s face. “Truce! Truce!” Mabel managed to get out between her laughs. Pacifica relented, putting her hand on either side of Mabel as the two laughed.

Pacifica was the first one to calm down enough to breathe normally again. For a moment, she saw Mabel there, laughing, and a rush of emotion flowed through her. This was the girl that for a solid two weeks she refused to even acknowledge after their sleepover. This was the girl that finally broke through her walls; that listened to every rant of hers without complaint. This was the girl that spammed her phone at 3 am on school nights and the girl that made Pacifica realize the world wasn’t quite as bad as she had believed. This girl was one of her soulmates.

She didn’t remember leaning down, but the next thing she knew, she was kissing a very surprised Mabel.

She quickly pulled back, fumbling with an apology, “Shit I’m sorry you just looked really cute and-“ She was cut off by Mabel grabbing the collar of her shirt and pulling her back down into a kiss.

Pacifica relaxed, kissing her back softly. She pulled back just enough so they both could breathe with her forehead resting on Mabel’s. She kept her eyes closed but smiled. “Guess I really can’t deny that those timers work anymore, can I?”

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

Pacifica happily complied.

* * *

What they don’t talk about is when a soulmate isn’t forever. Everyone wants a happily ever after, an ending where their favorite people are there with them. Life, however, sometimes has different plans.

The remainder of their junior and senior years of high school were spent happily together. Mabel and Pacifica could proudly walk around school, hand in hand. It wasn’t an uncommon sight for Mabel to wear a cheer jacket with the name “Northwest” displayed on the back, or Pacifica wearing the sweater that Mabel had worn only the day before. The two were even voted Cutest Couple in their senior year.

They didn’t shy away from the public either. Despite all of Pacifica’s parent’s protests over Mabel, Pacifica was sure to walk hand in hand with Mabel. She wasn’t afraid to tell visitors of her parents about the adventures her girlfriend and her brother had. She slowly learned to not fear her parents either. She had refuge at the Mystery Shack open to her- she finally had her escape.

Yet life has a funny way of getting in the way of even the best of things.

Pacifica, again despite of her parents’ wishes, applied to college and planned to study marine biology. It took her a while, but she eventually convinced her parents to fund her tuition in spite of their irritation at her. Mabel, on the other hand, was an artist at heart.

The day acceptance letters arrived for them both, they had excitedly gotten together. Mabel told how she had gotten into a college for art and design in Boston, and Pacifica how she gotten into UC Santa Barbara. Mabel had picked the shorter girl up, twirling her around and kissing her happily.

Yet, it wasn’t until they both were leaving the small town of Gravity Falls that they realized just how far apart they were both about to be.

There had been a tearful goodbye, promises to stay in touch, to get together during the breaks.

It never quite worked out. Pacifica had been kept busy working towards her own major on top of the minor in economics she had agreed to so her parents would pay for her to leave. She spent nearly all her time studying, leaving next to no free time to even think about texting Mabel. Mabel couldn’t leave Boston during the breaks either. She had a job she couldn’t afford to lose, and a boss that seemed determined to never let her have her days off.

They did their best, but as the years went on, they found themselves talking less and less. Their names turned into pains in their chests when once it had spread warmth through them. 

In time, all communications stopped. They grew into adults, Pacifica staying in California and Mabel staying in Massachusetts. Their only connection left was Dipper, and in time even he and Pacifica had stopped talking.

The twins lost both a best friend and a love. Pacifica lost the two people that made her world bright again.

She would make friends, and there were times when their timers would go off. They could come to her, excitedly telling about their special person or people, and her chest would ache. She tried to be happy for them, but she nearly always found herself warning, “Soulmates don’t always mean forever.”

After all, hers only lasted 7 years. 7 years, and an eternal reminder of what was lost etched on her wrist.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i'm a sucker for soulmates that aren't romantic on top of romantic soulmates. That was kinda the idea for Pacifica and Dipper's relationship. They're such great sass buddies tbh


End file.
